


Of Nightmares And Beefy Guys.

by PhoenixSpirit19176



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kid!Sergio, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSpirit19176/pseuds/PhoenixSpirit19176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All In The Daily Lives Of Iker And Cristiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nightmares And Beefy Guys.

His heart was beating loudly against his ribcage; he was in a UCL final. Real was playing against Bayern. The score line was still 0-0. It went to injury time. Just when his papa was about to strike, his face suddenly scrunched and he was calling for medical attention before being subbed off. Apparently his papa’s hamstring muscle was pulled; he was informed by his Aunty Iri. From that everything went downhill; his favourite team was crumbling apart in front of his own eyes. During a corner kick a player from the other team scored; but they were all arguing with each other. His dad was fighting with a guy; a big beefy guy, he noted. And then all of a sudden, his dad went down; body limp. The guy had kicked his dad in the gut. His dad was not breathing; not moving.

‘No’ he whispered. ‘This could not be happening’ he thought.

* * *

“NOOO!!!” he yelled out waking himself up.

Sergio took in his surroundings, he was still in the sanctuary of his house; thank God for that. He noticed that his room door was slightly ajar. ‘Papa Cristiano must’ve have left the door opened again’ he thought. Yes he was safe but, he still needed to check on his parents. So, he got up, clutched both his Ronaldo and Casillas plushies and made his way towards his room door. With a hard pull, Sergio moved the door open wide enough for him to get through. He cautiously shuffled up to the door of his parents and stood in front of it. Reaching up slightly, he touched the door pad and stood back so the door could slide open. Mostly darkness greeted him but with his parents inside he managed to press forward.

“I hear you’re awake little man” Cristiano mumbled half asleep from the bed.

Sergio made a noise in confirmation. Cristiano turned on the lights before he lifted himself so that he can look at his son. He noticed that Sergio’s face was tear-stained.

“Oh Serge, come here”

That one line was enough was enough to make Sergio to drop his plushies on the floor and run into his papa’s embrace. He was crying and shaking violently. Cristiano just held him tightly and let him cry.

 

Iker awoke to someone shaking the bed.

 

“What’s the matter?”  he muttered eyes still closed.

That earned him another set of fresh tears from someone. He opened his eyes to see that it was his own son crying in his partner’s arm. ‘Oh oh not one more’ he thought before getting up with a start and opened his mouth to ask something, but was hushed by Cristiano’s ‘Don’t’ look. So he got up and picked up the fallen plushies from the doorframe and set both of them on the side table.

 

Iker thought of his and Cristiano’s relationship. No one expected them to fall for each other let alone, adopt a child. Sergio was a bundle a joy who entered both their lives with a bang. Since then it has been one helluva ride. From weekly trips to ice cream parlors to fending off nightmares like this; there’s nothing that Iker and Cristiano didn’t do for their child. ‘We’re so lucky to have him’ thought Iker before moving to sit on the bed.

 

Sergio had stopped crying and was sniffling quietly. Iker stroked his hair before murmuring “You wanna talk about it bud?” softly. Sergio slowly nodded.  He pulled back from Cristiano’s embrace and wiped his face behind his sleeve. Iker and Cristiano both wounded their arms around him and intertwined their fingers on Sergio’s back.

There was a quick moment of silence for a while before Sergio mumbled “Match. Beefy-Guy. Dad Died.” Iker and Cristiano looked at each other concerned; it was always the same nightmare. The one where Iker gets kicked in the stomach by Manuel Neuer.

“Come on Sese, nothing like that is that is going to happen okay, your dad’s a strong man; you should give him _some_ credit” coaxed Cristiano gently.

“ _Even_ if something like that happens I’ll turn into the Hulk and smash him in the face” said Iker jokingly.

Sergio looked up and said “SMASH” before he and Iker started fighting who said the term the loudest.

‘Boys’ Cristiano thought before saying “Hulks” loudly enough to make both of them stop and look and up at him with puppy-eyes.

“As far as I remember, _daddy hulk_ has training and _baby hulk_ has piano lessons in the morning.” said Cristiano laying his head on the pillow.

“Papa’s right, we have to get up early, don’t we?” Iker rubbed his nose against Sergio’s before he too laid his head.

Sergio got comfortable under the cover between the two. Both his parents’ arms cuddled him in a safe barrier and the table nightlight was glowing as a warm beacon to sweeter dreams.

Sergio let sleep take him again, feeling safe between two of the world’s best footballers.

* * *

Cristiano was not one to sleep in. He usually woke up before dawn break and today was no exception. He woke up to see that Sergio was cuddled against Iker’s chest.

This was _his family_ and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 


End file.
